Pokemon vs. Hogwarts
by Merle Charton
Summary: The Hogwarts trip comes across a portkey. ::points at the title:: Guess where it takes them? That's right...


"Well how was I supposed to know it was a portkey??" Hermione yelled at Ron. "You could have at least thought of it, what else would an old newspaper be lying around in a corner for?" Ron said. "Guys, guys, we're here and we might as well make the best of it." Harry assured them. "I thought there might've been some interesting news in there.." Hermione said. "Yeah I'm sure.." Ron grumbled. "STOP IT!" Harry yelled at them. "If you don't stop your bickering we might never get out of here." "He's right." Hermione said. "Where are we, anyway?"  
  
At that point, a boy walked up to them, a small yellow figure happily bouncing beside him. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Harry, and they're Ron and Hermione." Harry said. "Who are you?" "I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Misty and Brock." Ash said. "What's that?" Hermione said, pointing at the yellow creature beside Ash. "Oh that's Pikachu," Ash said. "He's my first Pokemon." "Poking-what?" Ron said. "No, Poke-mon," Ash said. He began a very long explanation about the world of Pokemon.  
  
"And I'm on a journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!" He happily ended. "Interesting.." Hermione said. Both Ron and Harry were sprawled out onto the grass, they had fallen asleep. Hermione whacked them both and they immediately woke up. "Huh? Yeah, interesting.." Harry and Ron said together. "So where are you guys from?" Misty finally spoke, eyeing their black robes. "Er.." Hermione said reluctantly. "Me 'n Harry are wizards, and Hermione's a witch." Ron blurted out. The three trainer's responses were the same. "…" Harry and Hermione looked at Ron as if to say, "You had to say that, didn't you?" So Ron jumped into an explanation of the wizarding world at Hogwarts.  
  
"And if Hermione hadn't showed us that stupid newspaper we wouldn't be here." He finished. Hermione scowled. "Well how was I supposed to know it was a portkey, huh???" She exclaimed. Harry sighed. "Let's not go into that again, shall we?" He said. In the meantime, Brock was eyeing Hermione with heart-filled eyes. Misty spotted this at once and slapped him. "So anyway, have you guys any idea how you're going to get home?" She said. "None at all," Harry said. "Somehow we need to get to England, and we haven't the slightest idea how to get there." Almost a second the words stopped, a hot- air balloon came into view. "Oh great.." Ash said sarcastically. "Pika pi!" His Pikachu exclaimed. In the balloon were a blue-haired man, a redhead woman, and a cat.  
  
*"Prepare for trouble,"  
  
"And make it double,"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"To unite all people within out nation,"  
  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"  
  
"Meeeowth that's right!"  
  
"Who are these freaks and why does that guy have the same name as my dad?" Harry asked. "FREAKS??" The redhead woman named Jessie screamed down from the balloon. "We're not freaks, and I have the same name as your dad?" the blue-haired man named James yelled down. "We're Team Rocket!" They said in unison. "Team whatsit?" Ron asked. "TEAM ROCKET YOU IDIOT!!" the cat, called Meowth, apparently, yelled. Ron looked stunned. "Oh.." He said. "What do you want?" Harry yelled at them. They didn't even have time to respond, in which Ash lauched into an explanation about Team Rocket. "And so, they want rare Pokemon that you can't usually find everywhere." He finished.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was pondering over something. [So if we can get that hot-air balloon, we can fly back to Hogwarts..] "Harry! I have it!!" She exclaimed. "If we can get to that hot-air balloon we can get back to England!" "You're a genius, Hermione!" Ron said. He blushed. "Sorry about that portkey thing, Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Ron, it was more my fault than it was yours." She said. "OKAY guys, we need to get to that hot-air balloon like Hermione said." "We can help!" Ash, Misty, and Brock said together. They pulled out red and white balls and threw them into the air, yelling "I choose you" and then odd names. Out popped the most interesting creatures the Hogwarts trio had ever seen.  
  
Hermione was eyeing Misty's duck creature. Misty sighed. "I didn't mean to pick you, Psyduck.." She muttered. "Oh well you're already out." And with that, she grabbed a rock and started whacking it on the head. "Hey hey what are you doing to that poor thing??" Hermione exclaimed. "It's the only way I can get the stupid thing to attack." Meanwhile in the hot-air balloon… "What do they think they're doing?" James said, eyeing the six kids below. "Whatever. This would be a good time to just grab Pikachu and scram." Meowth said. "Oh you're right." Jessie said. They started to lower the balloon to the ground.  
  
Ash sighed. "Here we go." He said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped back. Ash called out a plant creature and tied the three up and pulled them out of the hot-air balloon just as it hit the ground. "Do you think you can get to England now?" Brock asked. "Probably, but it'll take a fair amount of time." Ron said. The three climbed into the balloon and Hermione lit the fire that fueled the balloon. The three waved to the Pokemon trainers as they set off for England. 


End file.
